1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to the thermal management of displays such as computer monitors.
2. The Prior Art
Proper thermal cooling is one important factor that effects the operational lifetime of computer displays. In particular, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can be adversely effected by operational temperatures that exceed safe levels.
As LCD displays have become more sophisticated and less expensive, their use is becoming more common. As LCD displays become more sophisticated, they are also becoming thinner, and thus traditional cooling methods such as fans are undesirable.